


Puppy Love

by xLunaSx93



Category: Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Puppies, Puppy Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLunaSx93/pseuds/xLunaSx93
Summary: Fujigaya's life changes due to an unexpected event at the park.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to put Bell-chan in a story and came up with this. Hope u enjoy :D

"Guys, you won't believe what happened today!" Fujigaya whined once entering their dressing room. He threw himself in a chair and sighed. "It was terrible" 

Kitayama raised his eyebrow and looked at the younger one with disbelief. He was pretty sure Fujigaya was exaggerating things as always. Nevertheless he tried to look interested and upset. "Do tell us Taisuke"

Fujigaya let out a weak sigh again and tried to calm down. "My baby girl, my Bell-chan!!" he covered his face in his hands and breathed. He was about to burst in tears.

The others were really upset by now. Yokoo placed a hand over Fujigaya's shoulder and patted him. "Taisuke what happened to Bell-chan?"

Fujigaya mumbled something between his hands but nobody could actually figure it out.

"Taisuke calm down and say it clearly so we can listen" Kitayama said and gave a worrying look at the others.

Fujigaya took a deep breath and raised his head looking at all of them. "My Bell-chan fell in love" He finally said and hugged Yokoo crying softly.

"Damm Taisuke we lost half our life to actually listen to that!" Kitayama yelled at him. Yokoo sent him a warning look and wrapped his arms around the younger holding him close. "Shh Taisuke it's fine. She is a grown up girl now." Yokoo said softly and pet his hair. 

"B-but my baby is still so young and innocent" Fujigaya buried his face onto the older's chest. 

"You know her time would come that she'd need to pair Gaya" Tamamori commented from the couch. Fujigaya's sobs became louder. 

"Could you guys just shut up, you're making things harder here." Yokoo sighed and Tamamori shrugged.

"Taisuke, here, sit down and try to calm ne" Yokoo placed him to a chair and gave him some water.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Kitayama tried to hide his amusement, but failed horribly.

Fujigaya send him a death glare while drinking from the bottle Yokoo gave him.

"Can you tell us more details Taisuke?" Yokoo asked gently.

Taisuke sniffed and wiped his tears away. "You know what is worse Watta, the dog's name is Mitsu!" Fujigaya made a disgusted grimace.

"Oi what's wrong with that name baka" Kitayama pouted and sent a playful glare at him. "Does that story has to do with me by the way?" smirks proudly and sits on a chair interested to listen.

"It does in a way." Fujigaya sighes and begins unfolding the story. "Yesterday morning i took my daughter out for a morning walk. Usually there is no one at the park around that time. It's quiet and nice. But at that time there was a girl with her dog. I passed her and walked away but Bell-chan was pulling me back and she wanted to sniff the dog out. I was surprised because my girl is shy and doesn't like strangers. I let her go next to him and they sniffed each other and started playing. My Bell-chan with a stranger!" Fujigaya stopped to whine again.

"We got that part already Fujigaya. Go on, what happened with the girl?" Kitayama's smirk becomes bigger and it annoys the hell out of Fujigaya who sends him another glare.

"We talked with the girl and she told me her dog's name is Mitsu" Fujigaya grimaces and continues. "And that she moved to the neighborhood recently. Apparently she is a fan of Kisumai and Kitayama. She was kind and well mannered and we had a nice talk after that. But she asked me to give you a kiss on the cheek" Fujigaya looks at Kitayama and rolls his eyes. 

Kitayama grins and points to his cheek waiting. Fujigaya mumbles something under his breath and places a soft kiss on his cheek while taking a selfie to show to the girl. "I hate you and your fans Kitayama" He pouts and sits back to the chair. 

Kitayama laughs. "No you love us. And i guess you're meeting up with her again, since you took a photo of her request"

Fujigaya blushes and looks away. "I have to, Bell-chan dragged me to the same spot this morning to meet Mitsu. And she is sad when she is not with him"

Yokoo raised an eyebrow on the younger. "Taisuke i don't think she is the only one who wants to go to that spot everyday"

Taisuke bites his lip and refuses to look him in the eye. "Watta i don't understand what you're talking about." He gets up and tries to excuse himself with work. 

Yokoo grabs his wrist. "Taisuke don't lie to me..." He sighed and released him. "Just be careful ok.."

"I know Watta i know thanks for worrying" 

"That guy can't lie even if his life depended on it" Kitayama commented when the younger left the room. "Let's hope he doesn't get hurt...again" he sent a knowing look at Yokoo who nodded in agreement.

~  
Fujigaya keeps meeting with the girl and her dog Mitsu for the next month. They walk together at the park when no one can see them. They drink their coffee and they talk about various things. She listens to what he has to say. And Fujigaya talks endlessly to her for everything. And he is happy again, he smiles. And he is happy when he gets to see her smile too. Her smile is pure and genuine. And she gives it to him generously. With her he feels free and he can be himself. He starts to believe in love again. And love has a face for him. Her face...

After two months Fujigaya decides to trust her and invites her home. He wants to show her the photo of him and Kitayama that he took so long ago. He never showed it to her. He doesn't know why. 

He cleaned up his place and ordered sushi for them, since it happened to be her favorite as well. He spent a lot of time for his clothes and his hair too. He laughed to himself about feeling like a high school boy and put a lot of perfume on him.

The girl arrived on time and she knocked on the door softly. Fujiaya took a deep breath and opened the door. 

She waved at him and her eyes sparkled. She was so pretty. And it seems she also took some time to prepare for their date. Fujigaya always sees her natural self in the mornings. Now she is wearing a nice dress with boots and has her hair straightened and her make up done. Fujigaya doesn't mind if he sees her natural in the mornings or if she prepares herself like this, she is always beautiful to him. He stares for a good while before letting her come in. She brought Mitsu with her. Bell-chan ran to him happily wagging her tail.

"Taisuke i brought a few drinks and a cake" she hands him two bags and takes off her jacket. "You have a really nice place" she looks around and smiles. 

"Thank you" Fujigaya smiles and motions her to sit on the couch and leaves for the kitchen. "I'll be back in a minute sweetie" 

He comes back with the sushi and sake. They eat and drink chatting happily like they use to do in the mornings.

After some time passes Fujigaya feels more confident to confess to her. He cleans off the food and comes back to her. He can see the girl is nervous as well. Maybe she knows what he is going to say. He prepared the atmosphere for it.

He sits next to her and takes her hand to his. The girl looks at him and blushes slightly. 

"Dear we know each other for two months right?." Fujigaya bites his lip and begins talking. His heart beating fast and he feels like losing his words in any minute. He might be the king on their busaiku tv show, but in real life he is actually hopeless.

The girl looks at him curiously and nods for him to continue.

"Look, your dog stolen my Bell-chan away so it's only fair if i steal you away isn't it?" Fujigaya goes with a joke and is relieved to see that the girl is amused and giggling. "I like you and i want to be with-" He didn't manage to finish the sentence because the girl locked his lips in a soft kiss. Fujigaya's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest any minute now. 

She goes closer and deepens the kiss. Her tongue eagerly swirls around with his own as they fight for dominance. He wins and explores her mouth wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"Taisuke you have already stolen my heart" She said when they pulled back for air and she caressed his cheek in an affected action.

Fujigaya kisses her hand and gets up looking down at her with inviting eyes. The girl looks back and stands up. He leads her to his bedroom, holding her hand dearly. 

And he never got to show her his picture with Kitayama that night...

Omake

Fujigaya woke up next morning and put on his sweatpants to go make some breakfast. At the living room he came across Bell-chan sleeping peacefully with Mitsu in her bed. He sighed and kneeled down in front of the two lovebirds. Mitsu was awake watching his Bell-chan sleeping. Fujigaya pet his head and said in a low voice. "Well you made my daughter into a woman, it's only fair i did the same to your mother, boy" He chuckled as Mitsu growled at him and almost bit his hand. "You Mitsus are only trouble" He got up and walked off to the kitchen.


End file.
